Eu sabia demais
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: E acreditem, esse foi o meu maior erro. Sabem por quê? Porque o sabe-tudo é aquele que sempre se fode no final - com o perdão da palavra, claro. UA J/L, S/M, R/E Para MrsLilyGirl
1. Prólogo

**Eu sabia demais**  
_Por Dm Tayashi_

**S**empre me disseram que saber demais era lucro. Que se eu soubesse tudo, estaria no topo do mundo.

Mas é mentira. Sabem por quê?

Primeiro porque é _impossível_você saber tudo.

E segundo e o mais importante de tudo: Não é lucro eu estar correndo pelo Colégio de Hogwarts fugindo de minha melhor amiga, de meu melhor amigo que também estão fugindo do namorado – ou ex-namorado – da minha melhor amiga, apenas por saber demais.

E acreditem. Eu sabia _demais._E infelizmente, graças a esse meu saber demais, algumas coisas foram parar nos ouvidos de outras pessoas que não poderiam saber de absolutamente _nada_– Deixemos claro que eu estava com um nível muito alto de álcool no sangue.

Eu_ nunca _fui conhecido como fofoqueiro. **NUNCA.**

Usar a bebedeira como desculpa não é válido, visto que eu podia ser um bêbado que mantém a boca fechada.

Mas juro que não sei o que me levou a revelar alguns fatos tão importantes da história da minha amiga. Porque, podem acreditar, o que eu contei vai mudar a vida dela pra sempre.

E talvez a minha. E, quem sabe, a vida das pessoas envolvidas.

Mas, principalmente a minha.

Porque ouçam o que eu digo: o sabe-tudo é aquele que _sempre _se fode no final – com o perdão da palavra, claro.

* * *

**N/A: **Caramba, já nem me lembrava mais como se usava isso aqui. Juro que tive sérios problemas pra conseguir colocar a fic.  
Essa fic é de presente para a _Naty_, ou _MrsLilyGirl_, que sempre me ajudou com muita coisa e foi uma das minhas inspirações para postar qualquer fic dos marotos aqui no site. Obrigada Naty! Espero que goste.  
Quero agradecer a _Tahh Halliwell_ por ter betado pra mim - mesmo que eu tenha perdido o arquivo - e por ter me aguentado no msn enquanto eu surtava sobre a fic. E a _Lika_, por ter me ajudado no surto com o título. 

Era para a fic ter sido postada mais cedo mas, como eu não queria ter problemas com ela no quesito atualização, decidi postar só agora, com o primeiro capítulo pronto e o segundo quase no fim.

Beijos e reviews, ok?


	2. Aquele no qual Remus fica encurralado

**Primeiro Capítulo**_  
Aquele no qual Remus fica encurralado_

**E**mmeline bufou irritada.

- Será que alguém pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – Ela olhou para James, Marlene e Peter – NINGUÉM?!

- Eu não conto, porque eu não sei – Peter respondeu, dando uma mordida na coxa de galinha.

- Certo... Mas você pelo menos sabe por que a Lily, o Remus e o Sirius não estão aqui no refeitório?

O gordinho balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que responder de novo.

A loira apoiou a cabeça em sua mão, que estava apoiada na mesa, ficando irritada com todo aquele suspense.

Durante as aulas, Lily e Sirius mandavam olhares mortais para Remus; Nos intervalos, Lily fugia do namorado – que por algum motivo havia virado ex; E, no meio disso tudo, Marlene e James estavam, simplesmente, acabados.

- Gente, vocês não sabem da ÚLTIMA!

Os quatro olharam para a morena que havia acabado de se aproximar da mesa.

- O que houve Dorcas? – Marlene perguntou o desânimo aparente em sua voz.

- Sabem POR QUE a Lily terminou o namoro dela?

- Assim, só pra te lembrar... A Lily é uma de suas melhores amigas. Não é legal espalhar fofocas sobre ela por aí – James falou, revirando a comida em seu prato com o garfo.

- Mas não sou eu quem está espalhando essas fofocas! E sim o pessoal da minha sala!

- Certo... Então por—

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Emmeline, Dorcas e todos aqueles estavam no refeitório voltaram suas cabeças para a porta do refeitório para descobrir quem havia dado aquele horripilante – e afeminado - grito.

- EU VOU TE MATAR LUPIN!

- EU TAMBÉM!

- EVANS, VOLTA AQUI AGORA!

As portas do refeitório foram escancaradas por um Remus fugindo desesperado de Lily e Sirius, que corriam furiosos atrás dele sendo que Lily, por sua vez, corria de seu (ex) namorado, Adam.

- Lily, eu juro que não tive culpa; Sirius, eu juro que pra tudo isso tem uma explicação; e Adam... Bom, sinto muito por você cara.

- AAAHH REMUS EU TE ODEIO! – Lily pulou por cima de uma mesa, derrubando todas as bandejas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Remus voltou a correr com Sirius em seu encalço.

- VOLTA AQUI LUPIN! EU VOU TE—

Mas Sirius não pôde completar a frase porque Lily havia caído bem em cima dele. Quando virou para trás para ver o que tinha acontecido, Remus escorregou em uma travessa que estava caída em sua frente derrubando, por sua vez, a mesa que estava do seu lado.

Quando Remus levantou-se para ver o que tinha acontecido viu o efeito dominó ocorrendo bem a sua frente: conforme uma mesa ia caindo, ia derrubando outra, que derrubava outra e por assim vai.

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!

O moreno aproveitou o rebuliço para tentar sair sem ser percebido.

- REMUS, NEM SE ATREVA!

Quando foi iniciar a corrida, Sirius o segurou pelo colarinho, enquanto Lily o encarava irritada e Adam olhava irritado para Lily.

- Certo Lupin, acho que você tem algumas coisas para nos explicar.

- Bom, foi assim...

No que ele começou a falar, um prato cheio de pudim acertou em cheio a cara de Sirius.

- EI REMUS, VOLTA AQUI!

Lily voltou a correr atrás dele, assim como Sirius e Adam.

- Anda, vamos atrás!

Emmeline puxou Marlene e James pela mão e saiu correndo atrás dos quatro; Dorcas foi atrás, já que não queria ser atingida por nenhum frango ou sabe-se lá o que estava no meio da guerra; E Peter, como não gostava de ficar sozinho, foi também.

**x**

**R**emus corria pelos corredores virando sempre no primeiro corredor que aparecia, tentando despistar os outros.

Como fora se meter nessa confusão?

Tentou organizar os fatos em uma seqüência lógica, para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Na sexta ninguém estava bravo com ele. Certo, acabou de descobrir que o que aconteceu foi durante o final de semana.

Domingo ele acordou com uma ressaca monstro, fazendo ele passar o dia inteiro de cama.

Certo... Então ou foi na sexta à noite ou no sába—

Oh! A festa de sábado.

Parou de correr de repente. Emmeline falando que gostava de um garoto, ele chegando a conclusão de que iria tomar todas, Lily desabafando com ele, ele trancado no banheiro que tinha duas portas e...

Oh!

- OLHA ELE ALI!

Voltou a correr, precisava sentar, respirar e pensar direito em tudo que aconteceu e—

- PUTA MERDA!

Desesperou-se; Não esperava que a porta de emergência estivesse _trancada._

- Certo, agora você vai explicar TUDO, tim-tim por tim-tim! – Sirius exigiu, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Remus.

Emmeline, James, Marlene, Dorcas e Peter, que viam a história se desenrolar, não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Será que alguém pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo?!

- É muito simples, Em – Lily não desviava seus olhos de Remus – Nosso amigo aqui, por algum motivo que até agora eu desconheço, inventou alguns boatos que simplesmente DESTRUÍRAM minha vida.

- Certo... Eu posso explicar tudo, mas vou ter que contar o seu segredo Lils, assim como o de todo mundo basicamente.

Todos encararam uns aos outros, incertos se queriam – deviam – ouvir a explicação.

- Certo, vá em frente.

- O que é que VOCÊ tá falando? – James pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, apontando para Adam.

- Fica na sua, porque em primeiro lugar, você nem está envolvido nisso.

- Ah, mas é lógico que estou! Quando eu descubro que meu melhor amigo _dormiu _com a menina que eu gosto, eu tenho tudo a ver.

- Eu não dormi com a Evans!

- Eu não dormi com o Black!

- Ah não? Então porque o Remus falou que sim? – Marlene perguntou, sem entender mais nada.

- Então... Quanto a isso, outro mal entendido.

- Certo Remus, conte para todos tudo que você ficou sabendo. Se a explicação for boa, nós não te matamos...

- ... Agora, se não for nós vamos fazer o que nós sempre fazemos com o Ranhoso, só que _pior _– Sirius completou a frase de Lily.

- Só deixando claro que algumas coisas eu acabei de descobrir, então a história vai ficar um tanto confusa – Ele olhou para os demais, em busca de alguma objeção – Certo, então vamos lá...

**x**

_Penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insight__  
Or a fortune for your disaster  
And I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank_**  
Don't you Know who I think I am? – Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**C**erto, vamos lá.  
Eu sei que eu prometi a atualização há um BOM tempo atrás, mas eu estou passando por uns problemas pessoas - os quais já foram explicados para a Naty -, por isso não pude atualizar antes.  
Quis postar hoje, aproveitando a relativa folga que estou tendo, e dando algumas explicações.  
Capítulo sem nenhuma e qualquer revisão. Não achei minha beta e não tem ninguém pra betar pra mim! Por isso perdoem os demais erros. (Só pra adiantar, sabia que me chamam de viciada em vírgulas? Espero que vocês nunca entendam o porquê.)

A música no final é do Fall Out Boy e cada capítulo vou colocar o pedaço de alguma fic.  
As respostas das reviews estarão no email de vocês, no mais tardar até amanhã.

Beijos!


	3. Aquele no qual Remus decide ficar louco

**Segundo Capítulo  
**_Aquele no qual Remus decide ficar louco_

_**S**exta-feira, na escola._

- SILÊNCIO CLASSE!

Todos abaixaram a cabeça quando a professora de Física, McGonnagal, gritou e bateu a mão na mesa.

- Certo, hoje...

- Com licença, professora.

Todas as cabeças, dessa vez, voltaram-se para porta.

- Pois não, Severus?

- Perdoe o atraso, professora – Ele falou, direcionando seu olhar para Potter e Black – Devido a alguns... _Incidentes, _eu não pude chegar na hora.

A professora apenas acenou.

Enquanto caminhava até o seu lugar, Snape observou Black fazer um sinal de ok com a mão para Potter.

James observou os risinhos de todos da sala, menos da única pessoa que ele queria ver; Lily apenas o olhou com um olhar indiferente, voltando a olhar para a lousa.

E era nessas horas, somente nessas horas, que James arrependia-se profundamente de fazer qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito.

**x**

**-** **C**ara, pára de se importar tanto com o que a Ruiva pensa de você.

- Não dá, Sirius. É algo que mais forte que eu, sabe?

Enquanto arrumavam o material, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter discutiam sobre o assunto mais comum naquele colégio: Evans x Potter.

- No que você tá pensando, Moony?

O marauder direcionou seus olhos amendoados na direção de Peter.

– Nada, nada demais Peter. É só que, talvez, se você experimentasse não fazer as coisas que ela mais abomina, você talvez consiga a atenção dela de uma maneira positiva.

- E como você sabe? – Sirius perguntou, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros e arrancando suspiros de algumas pessoas que ainda estavam na sala.

- Eu sou o melhor amigo dela, você sabe – Remus afirmou, colocando a mochila nas costas e indo para a porta, seguido pelos outros – E também, querendo ou não, Snape já foi muito amigo dela. Por mais que eles não se falem, ela não vai admitir que você faça qualquer coisa contra ele.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hei rapazes!

Os quatro viraram para trás, para ver um ruivo alto correndo até eles.

- Então... Só pra saber se vocês vão lá na minha casa, amanhã. Sabe, no aniversário de Gideon.

- Mas é claro! Você ainda tem dúvidas?! – Sirius exclamou, empolgado – Vamos ter muitas menininhas por lá?

- Credo, Sirius, você parece um pedófilo falando assim – James falou, revirando os olhos.

- O que, de fato, ele não deixa de ser, já que ele já é maior de idade – Sirius deu um croque na cabeça de Remus, por causa do comentário.

Fabian riu – Mas é claro que sim, meu caro amigo Black.

Os olhos metálicos de Sirius brilharam.

- E você precisa que nós levemos alguma coisa? Sei lá, pra dar uma ajuda.

- Se vocês pudessem levar bebidas, James, já seria de bom tamanho – O ruivo falou – Nós já compramos bastante, mas no caso de faltar. Nós estamos pedindo pra cada um levar uma garrafa de alguma coisa, ou um engradado. Aí fica a escolha de vocês. A propósito, a festa vai começar às nove.

Os quatro assentiram e despediram-se do ruivo.

**x**

**- H**EI MARLENE!

A morena, que até então estivera conversando com suas amigas, virou-se com receio na direção do grito.

- Fala Black.

Os garotos se aproximaram de onde ela estava conversando com Lily, Emmeline e Alice.

- Vocês vão amanhã à casa dos Prewett?

- Eu vou – Alice confirmou, já que não tinha nada contra os garotos.

Vendo que Emmeline e Marlene não responderiam tão cedo, ela falou por elas.

- Elas vão também.

- E você Lily? – James perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção da ruiva.

- Oi? – Ela voltou seus olhos esmeraldinos para ele.

- Você vai amanhã à festa?

- Ah, acho que sim – Ela afirmou, olhando para os lados.

A ruiva fez uma careta quando o loiro se aproximou dela.

- Lily, acho que nós precisamos conversar.

- Merda – Lily falou baixinho, fazendo os outros rirem, menos o loiro que não tinha ouvido – Então, Adam, agora não dá.

- E por quê? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Por que... Eu prometi ajudar ao Sirius em Química.

- O Sirius? – Todos perguntaram.

- Eu? – Ele olhou para Lily sem entender nada, levando um pisão discreto no pé – É verdade. Ela prometeu me ajudar.

- O Sirius já é meio burrinho, e como ele fica tentando pregar peças no Snape, ele não consegue prestar atenção na matéria e tal...

- Mas eu achava que o Snape era seu amigo. Porque você vai querer ajudar alguém que maltrata um de seus antigos amigos? – Adam perguntou, deixando as meninas irritadas e Lily encurralada.

- Fui eu que pedi a ela para fazer isso – Remus falou.

Vendo que o outro não tinha entendido, continuou.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga, mas nunca foi muito com a cara dos outros. Então, sei lá. É chato sua melhor amiga não gostar dos seus melhores amigos. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso.

- Não, claro que não – O loiro olhou meio desconfiado mas, por fim, assentiu – Certo... Então, a hora que você for pra sua casa, me liga. Tchau.

Ele lhe deu um curto beijo nos lábios e saiu.

- Quer dizer que você não gosta da gente, Lilikins? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto tentava cutucar Marlene.

- Não sou apaixonada por vocês, mas também não os odeio – Ela falou, depois de ter agradecido Remus pela interferência.

- Então resumindo, você gosta deles – Alice incentivou.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim.

- Até de mim? – James perguntou, arrepiando os cabelos negros.

Ela direcionou seus brilhantes olhos verdes para ele e o que ela viu nos olhos dele, a fez sorrir: Ela viu esperança.

- Até de você, Potter.

Apesar de qualquer risadinha debochada ou cotovelada que ele estivesse recebendo, ele não pode deixar de abrir um maravilhoso sorriso.

**x**

**- R**emus, eu preciso falar com você.

Ele virou para trás e deu de cara com Emmeline.

Ela estava com os longos cabelos loiros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo; Os olhos azuis brilhantes destacavam-se na pele levemente bronzeada do sol e as bochechas estavam coradas por algum motivo que ele desconhecia.

Sob seus olhos, estava simplesmente adorável.

- O que foi?

- Eu... É... Eu preciso desabafar uma coisa com alguém e...

- Pode falar Line – Ele sorriu, sentando-se na mureta do colégio – Não sei se vou ser de muita ajuda mas a Lily, por exemplo, nunca reclamou.

Ela riu nervosamente.

- Eu gosto desse garoto – Ele assentiu, mesmo sentindo um gosto amargo na boca – Mas ele não está nem aí pra mim, sabe.

- Hm... Você já experimentou contar para ele como se sente?

- Porque sempre que nós desabafamos com alguém sobre a pessoa de quem gostamos o confidente sempre lança 'Já tentou falar pra ele?' – Ela perguntou frustrada.

- Certo, certo. Desculpe.

"_É só que é um tanto difícil te dar um conselho sendo que eu gosto de você."_ – Ele pensou, observando a loira descruzar os braços.

- Desculpa também. Eu aqui, tomando o seu tempo e v—

- Line, você _nunca _toma meu tempo – Ele segurou a mão dela – Estamos entendidos?

Fora impressão ou ele a sentira tremer sob o seu toque?

- C-Certo.

- Bem melhor. Mas... Eu posso saber quem é?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para seus calçados.

- Porque você não tenta falar amanhã com ele na festa?

- Você acha? – Ela perguntou incerta.

- Claro.

- É... Posso tentar certo?

Ele assentiu, embora não estivesse tão certo se queria realmente vê-la declarando-se para outro que não fosse ele.

"_Bom, está decidido. Só tem uma maneira de eu NÃO ver essa cena. Vou ser a pessoa mais louca daquela festa, e tenho dito."_

- Bom... Obrigada Remus – Ela abaixou-se até a altura da bochecha dele e depositou um leve beijo.

Ele a observou ir correndo na direção das suas amigas, que já estavam bem longe. Colocou a mão em sua bochecha e ficou pensando que sabor teria o beijo de Emmeline.

**x**

_I hate the way you say my name, like it's something secret  
My pen is the barrel of the gun  
Remind me which side you should be on  
I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel  
_**The Pros and Cons of breathing - Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**N/A: M**eu Deus! Até que estou conseguindo atualizar rápido.  
Mentira. É só que o capítulo tava pronto e como hoje é aniversário da **Jéssica **eu decidi postá-lo. Ué, não é só porque a fic é dedicada pra Naty que eu não posso dedicar pelo menos um capítulo, não é?  
**Jéssica: **Oi queridíssima! Ia te fazer uma one shot bem pequena, mas meu tempo tá tããão curto que acatei a sua sugestão e decidi postar o capítulo da fic. Espero que goste não se importe! Beijos e Feliz Aniversário!

Ah! Só para esclarecer outra coisa: Os trechos que eu coloco de algumas músicas não precisam ter, necessariamente, alguma coisa a ver com o desenrolar do capítulo. Lógico que também não vou esculachar, mas vocês entenderam. Eu provavelmente estava ouvindo a música enquanto escrevia o capítulo.

Capítulo sem revisão, por isso, perdoem os erros.  
Beijos!


	4. Aquele no qual Lily toma uma decisão

- Então quer dizer... Quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

Remus não conseguiu olhar para os olhos de Emmeline naquele momento; Sabia que tinha sido um completo idiota na festa.

- Eu... Bom... É.

- Nossa...

- Será que dá para essas coisinhas serem discutidas depois? Isso tá ficando **MUITO **interessante – Dorcas falou, acomodando-se melhor na parede.

- Certo. Agora vai ficar um pouco estranho, porque foi a Lily que me contou o que aconteceu na casa dela... Mas espero que dê para entender.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?! – Marlene gritou para a ruiva, que aproveitou para se esconder atrás do Sirius.

- CALA A BOCA E VAMOS OUVIR A HISTÓRIA INTEIRA!

**Terceiro Capítulo**

_Aquele no qual a NÃO virgindade de Lily entra em pauta_

_**S**__exta à tarde, casa das Lily_

- AAAAH!

As três olharam para Marlene, que batia com a testa na mesa.

- Que houve, Lene? – Alice perguntou, enquanto pegava um dos salgados de cima da mesa.

- Não aguento mais estudar! – Ela puxou os cabelos – Ainda bem que é nosso último ano e ano que vem iremos pra faculdade.

As quatro tinham combinado de estudar na casa da Lily, já que as provas finais estavam chegando.

- Já estamos acabando, Lene – Emmeline falou, acabando de resolver outro exercício.

- Fale por você. Não to entendendo bulhufas do que eu to lendo – Ela falou, fechando os livros com força – Tenho uma idéia melhor do que podemos fazer.

Elas olharam enquanto a morena corria para a cozinha.

- O que será que ela vai fazer agora hein? – Alice perguntou

- Sei lá – Lily falou, acabando de grifar uma parte do texto que estava lendo – Só sei que preciso acabar de est—

- Pronto!

Elas olharam enquanto Lene jogou um enorme pote de sorvete em cima da mesa, junto com quatro colheres.

- SORVETE! – Emmeline largou os livros na hora, abrindo o pote e pegando uma colher.

- Mas pra que esse sorvete gigantesco, Lene? – Alice perguntou, assustada com o tamanho do pote, enquanto Lily retirava os óculos e encarava as amigas.

- Nós vamos falar mal dos homens! – Ela sentou na cadeira e pegou uma colher também – E já que vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer isso direito.

- Mas eu não vim para falar mal de NENHUM homem – Alice afirmou.

- Não importa, Lice – a loira colocou uma colher de sorvete na boca – Daqui a pouco você vai começar a se lamentar porque o Frank não gosta de você.

- Eu... Ah, não importa.

Ela pegou uma das colheres e começou a comer também.

- Eu juro que não sei porque ele não gosta de mim. Eu faço de tudo pra agradar aquele idiota. TUDO!

- Vai ver é porque você está ficando gorda.

Alice engasgou com o sorvete, ao passo que Lily lhe dava uns tapinhas nas costas.

- Ignore-a, Lice – Emmeline deu um tapa na cabeça da morena – Ela só está falando isso porque o Siri..

- NÃO FALE O NOME DESSE IDIOTA! – Marlene pegou uma enorme colher de sorvete e colocou na boca – Vocês acreditam, que logo depois de ter me convidado para a festa, ele chamou a Johnson?

- Mas você dis—

- Eu SEI o que eu disse, Alice. Mas ainda assim.

- Não brigue com a Lice, Marlene – A ruiva falou, pegando um pouco do sorvete para si – Ela não tem a mínima culpa.

Marlene olhou arrependida para Alice, oferecendo-lhe uma colher de sorvete, que foi aceito prontamente com um sorriso.

- E você, Lily?

- Eu o que, Lene?

- Como você e o Adam estão?

Nessa hora, Lily enfiou uma gigantesca colher de sorvete na boca e ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Eu... Ele... Bem, nós estamos.

As três olharam pra Lily, sem entender.

- Certo... Ahn... – Ela colocou a colher no pote – Eu vou contar uma coisa pra vocês, mas vocês têm que me jurar que não vão ficar bravas. Certo?

As três assentiram e Lily começou a mexer nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Certo... Eu estou com o Adam... Há seis meses, certo? – Ela procurou afirmação das amigas, que assentiram – Então... Bom, eu nunca contei pra vocês, mas nós... Nós já...

Emmeline ficou boquiaberta enquanto Alice segurava Marlene.

- E VOCÊ NÃO NOS CONTOU! LILY EVANS SUA VACA! – A morena gritava.

- VOCÊ JUROU, MARLENE, VOCÊ JUROU!

- Certo... Acalme-se, Lene... – A morena respirou fundo.

- Mas ele foi seu primeiro, né, Lily? – Line perguntou, comendo mais sorvete.

Ela olhou culpada para suas amigas.

- O QUE?! AINDA POR CIMA VOCÊ JÁ FEZ COM OUTRO?

- MARLENE, CALE A BOCA! – Lily se afastava enquanto Alice usava toda sua força pra segurar Marlene – AH! QUER SABER! Atire a primeira pedra quem é virgem!

Marlene parou com seu ataque histérico na hora; Emmeline comeu mais sorvete enquanto Alice assobiava pro teto.

- PRONTO! – A ruiva cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Por favor, Lily. Diga pra gente que ninguém mais sabe disso... – Alice sentou-se finalmente, largando Marlene de lado.

- Ninguém mais sabe sobre isso.

- Nem o Remus...?

- Bom... Ele sabe que eu não sou mais virgem. Mas não sabe quem foi meu primeiro nem que eu já transei com o Adam.

- E você planejava contar isso pra gente quando?

- Hoje?

- Quem foi o seu primeiro?

- Diggory.

- Tá perdoada só porque sua primeira vez foi com um cara delicioso – Line lambeu a colher do sorvete.

- E mais velho – Os olhos de Marlene brilharam.

Enquanto as três discutiam as qualidades de Diggory, Lily ponderava ou não se devia contar o que a estava assombrando.

- Sem contar que ag—

- EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter.

- Lily Evans, você precisa PARAR de esconder as coisas da gente! Como assim, gostando do Potter?

- Tipo... Não só gostar, mas gostar GOSTAR!

- Do Potter? JAMES Potter? – Lene buscou confirmação.

- Mas eu só acho! Quer—

- Olha que bonitinho. As Marauders Girls. Lily com James, Lene com Sirius e Line com Remus. Até o nome de vocês combinam.

Lily e Emmeline gargalharam tremendamente alto quando Marlene mostrou o dedo para Alice.

- E o que você pretende fazer, Lily?

A ruiva olhou para Emmeline, que ainda ria um pouco.

- Eu... Não sei – Ela deu de ombros, olhando para a colher – Quando eu comentei com o Remus, ele disse que não entendia porque eu tinha começado a namorar com o Adam.

- Pra ser bem sincera, Lily – Marlene olhou para a ruiva – Acho que falo por nós três que nós também não.

- É que... Eu tinha terminado com o Diggory e eu estava arrasada, sabe? Aí ele apareceu e... Enfim, o resto vocês sabem.

As três assentiram.

- E agora Lils? O que você vai fazer?

Ela olhou para o visor do celular, vendo que tinha uma mensagem de Adam.

- Eu juro que não sei.

**x**

_**S**__exta à noite, casa do James_

- BEM LIVERPOOL!

Peter bufou enquanto James comemorava seu gol.

Como sábado teria festa à noite, os meninos, mais Frank, Gideon e Fabian, decidiram fazer um campeonato de Winning Eleven, apenas para não ficarem sem fazer nada.

- Porra, Peter – Sirius falou, enquanto pegava outra cerveja – Você tá com o Chelsea, cara. CHELSEA!

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – James deu outro gole – Ninguém ganha do Liverpool.

- Tenho que concordar com o Jimmy. Ninguém mesmo ganha do Liverpool.

Gideon levou um tapa na cabeça de seu irmão, que era torcedor fanático do Arsenal.

- Não importa – Sirius falou, tomando o controle da mão de Peter – Eu vou ganhar essa merda.

- Mas não vale usar o Chelsea de novo, Sirius – Remus manifestou-se pela primeira vez, já que estava concentrado na leitura de um livro.

Sirius largou o controle no chão, irritado, preparando-se pra voar em cima de Peter, por ter usado o seu time.

"_But there's a light on in Chicago, and I know I should be home, all the colors of the street signs.."_

Remus parou de dar risada da perseguição e tirou seu celular do bolso.

- Oi, Lily!

James parou na hora de fazer o que estivesse fazendo e ficou olhando para seu amigo.

Sirius deu um cascudo na cabeça de Peter antes de sentar ao lado de seu amigo e servir uma cerveja.

- Claro, claro que pode falar – Remus levantou-se de onde estava sentado e foi em direção a sacada – Deixa eu s—

Ele sentiu sua perna ser segurada e em seguida dois pares de mãos o empurraram para baixo, fazendo com que ele sentasse quase no meio de todos.

- Sim, sim. Tá tudo bem – Ele olhou bravo para todos e para Gideon e Fabian, que o seguravam um de cada lado – É que eu estou na casa de James e todos estão aqui... – Ele parou, vendo Frank mandar ele perguntar para Lily como Alice estava - ...Não, imagina! Eles estão jogando videogame, eu estava lendo um livro na verdade.

- Coloca no viva-voz! – James falou baixinho, para que Lily não o escutasse.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Lily? – Remus mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, fazendo com que os outros segurassem uma gargalhada – O que...?

_- Eu acho que vou terminar com o Adam, Remus._

- Sim, eu entendi. Mas porque você vai fazer isso?

Frank deu um chute na perna de James para que ele ficasse quieto.

_- Remus, você tem certeza que os meninos não estão ouvindo?_

- Claro que tenho, Lils. Agora me conta, por quê?

Ele a ouviu suspirar do outro lado.

_- Porque eu acho que nunca gostei dele de verdade, Rem. Aliás, eu tenho certeza disso. Fora que você sabe de quem eu acho que estou gostando né..._

- Sei... – Ele acenou com a cabeça, tomando um gole de sua cerveja – Mas então porque você está triste?

Todos olharam atentamente para Remus.

- Mas Li... Se é isso q— Não, eu entendo – Ele ignorou as mãos segurando seus braços e se levantou, indo para fora do quarto.

Todos se entreolharam, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela tava falando do Adam.

- Não, Peter, você jura?! – Sirius lhe dá outro tapa na cabeça – Achei que estivesse falando do jogo que estávamos jogando.

- Que, a propósito, não terminou! – Fabian pega um dos controles e escolhe o Arsenal – Quem vai jogar?

- O Aston Villa vai dar um pau no seu timeco – Frank pega o outro controle e senta-se ao lado de Fabian.

Enquanto os outros assistem ao jogo que acabou de começar, James fica olhando pra sacada, desejando mais do que nunca ser aquele para quem Lily liga.

**x**

_**S**__ábado à tarde, no shopping._

- ...E foi isso que nós conversamos.

James e Sirius olhavam para Remus, que comia seu lanche.

- Tem que ter mais coisa, Moony – Sirius falou, devorando suas batatinhas – Vocês ficaram mais de meia hora no telefone.

- É óbvio que tem mais coisa, Sirius. Mas eu não vou contar.

- Nós somos seus melhores amigos! – James falou, batendo a mão na mesa.

- E ela também é minha melhor amiga. Vocês gostariam que eu contasse à ela as coisas que vocês me contam?

Os outros dois tomaram seus refrigerantes.

- Olhem quem eu encontrei na fila.

Os três olharam para Peter, que trazia Lily, Marlene e Emmeline em seu encalço.

- LENE! – Sirius gritou, puxando uma cadeira para que Marlene sentasse ao seu lado.

- Não precisa gritar, Black. Eu estou bem do seu lado.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, enquanto as outras duas sentavam-se do lado, entre Marlene e James, deixando a ruiva e o moreno um do lado do outro.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Remus perguntou, olhando para as três.

- Estávamos comprando roupas para usarmos hoje à noite. E vocês? – Marlene roubou uma batatinha de Peter, que resmungava.

- Viemos almoçar.

Enquanto os outros conversavam, Lily comia seu lanche calada e James procurava uma brecha para tentar falar com ela.

- Você está melhor?

A ruiva direcionou seus olhos verdes para ele – Huh?

- Eu perguntei se você está melhor – Ele olhou para seu lanche – Ontem você ligou para o Remus, e parecia triste.

- Estou sim, obrigada Potter – Ela sorriu para ele, começando a comer seu lanche.

- Se você precisar que alguém dê uma surra no Adam, pode me chamar, ok?

Ela sorriu de novo – Eu sei, James. Obrigada.

- Do que você me chamou?

- De James, oras – Ela ficou vermelha e não olhou para ele – Não é esse o seu nome.

- É. Mas e—

Ele sentiu um chute em sua canela e suspeitou que fosse Sirius impedindo que ele fosse um completo idiota apaixonado.

- Que bom que você sabe então – Ele falou, mudando sua fala – Quero te ver na festa hoje.

Pela primeira vez na conversa, ela olhou em seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu também quero, James - Ele abriu um sorriso maravilhoso - Eu também quero te ver na festa hoje.

**x**

_Where is your boy tonight  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_  
**Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your boy? - Fall Out Boy**

**

* * *

N**em acredito!  
_**F**inalmente_ consegui terminar de refazer o último capítulo e postar! Juro que tava me dando agonia, ter que olhar TODA VEZ praquele capítulo desatualizado e aquele aviso lá.  
**M**as consegui e, como minha vida entrou nos eixos - ou pelo menos, está se assentando -, acho que vou conseguir postar com mais frequência e, quem sabe, acabar todas as fics até o fim do ano.  
**M**udei várias cenas, mas tentei manter alguma coisa do capítulo passado, até porque eu gostei de algumas das coisas que eu escrevi. Mas com esse, a história vai entrar nos eixos finalmente e ficar do jeitinho que eu imaginei em minha cabeça. A coisa do jogo de videogame é por dois motivos: O primeiro é porque meu irmão tava tentando me ensinar a jogar winning e o segundo motivo é porque a Naty é fã do Liverpool, entao nada como juntar James e Liverpool, certo?

**_L_**_ast, but not least_, obrigada a **todos** que não desistiram da fic e continuaram a mandar reviews. Todas são muito especiais pra mim e me fizeram não desistir da fic, mesmo quando parecia impossível continuá-la!

Um grande beijo,


	5. Aquele no qual a festa começa

Remus sentiu o olhar agradecido de Lily, por não ter contado sobre a virgindade dela, mesmo sabendo que ela estava puta por ter contado todo o resto.

- Então você já estava planejando terminar comigo...?

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Lily, que encarava o chão.

- Eu não queria que você descobrisse assim Adam, mas... – Ela acomodou-se melhor onde estava sentada e sentiu os olhos esquentarem – Eu só... Eu não...

Sirius, que estava ao seu lado, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e deu um leve apertão.

- Você gosta de mim? – James perguntou, olhando esperançoso pra Lily.

- James – Remus falou em tom de aviso, e o moreno ficou calado, apenas com um simples sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito. Mesmo. – Ela olhou para Adam e ele viu sinceridade nos olhos chorosos.

- Continue a história, Remus – Marlene, que engatinhou para ficar do lado de Lily e segurar sua mão, se pronunciou.

- Certo...

**Quarto Capítulo  
**_Aquele no qual começa a festa_

_**S**__ábado à noite, casa da Lily_

- Lily, me passa o blush, por favor.

A ruiva, que estava experimentando uma blusa em frente ao espelho, passou o produto para Marlene, que estava no banheiro.

- Que horas as meninas ficaram de vir pra cá mesmo?

- Lice já deve estar chegando e Emmeline vai nos encontrar lá na porta – Marlene falou do banheiro – Ela pediu para que ligássemos a hora que estivermos chegando.

- Entendi.

Ficaram em silêncio; Lily terminando de arrumar sua roupa e Marlene finalizando a maquiagem.

- Lily...?

- Sim?

A morena saiu do banheiro e sentou-se na cama, olhando para o chão.

Ao ver que a amiga não se pronunciava, a ruiva virou na direção dela e puxou o assunto – Que houve, Lene?

- O Sirius... Você acha que... Bom...

- Que ele pode mesmo gostar de você? – A ruiva sorriu compreensiva e se aproximou – Acho totalmente possível.

- Sério? – Marlene levantou seus olhos castanhos para sua melhor amiga.

- Juro.

Marlene abriu um tímido sorriso e Lily não pode evitar que um surgisse em seus lábios.

- Anda, vamos terminar de nos arrumar, que Alice já deve estar chegando!

**x**

_**S**__ábado à noite, casa de James_

- ANDA PADS! – James urrou do topo da escada – Você parece uma moça se arrumando!

- Pronto, pronto, acabei! – Sirius saiu correndo do quarto e desceu as escadas – Como estou?

- Feio como sempre! – James falou, abrindo a porta de casa – Mãe, estamos indo!

- Vocês vão buscar o Remus? – Dorea Potter encostou no batente da porta e ficou olhando para seus filhos – ela já considerava Sirius como um.

- Não vamos de carro – James vestiu sua jaqueta – Ele vai nos encontrar na porta.

Dorea sorriu quando James lhe deu um beijo na testa – ele era bem mais alto que ela – e Sirius repetiu o mesmo gesto.

- Tentem não beber muito e destruir muitos corações, ok?

- Vou tentar não beber muito Sra. P!

Quando eles fecharam a porta, Dorea virou-se e voltou rindo, para a cozinha

**x**

_**S**__ábado à noite, na porta da casa dos Prewett_

- Droga, já era pra elas terem chego...

Emmeline bufou, olhando novamente o visor de seu celular. Elas haviam ligado há dez minutos e ainda não chegaram.

- Line?

Ela voltou seus olhos na direção da voz.

- Remus!

O maroto sorriu ao ver o sorriso feliz dela.

- Está esperando as meninas?

- Sim, mas elas demoram demais – Ela apoiou-se na outra perna.

- É, estou esperando James e Sirius também. Peter já deve estar lá dentro, mas em todo caso.

- Entendi...

Ficaram olhando para a rua, esperando seus amigos.

- Então, Line... – Ele começou sem jeito, mexendo a mão dentro de seus bolsos – Vai se declarar pra ele hoje?

- Huh? – Virou-se para ele com o semblante confuso, para depois entender do que ele estava falando – Ah, bom... É o meu plano né.

- Bom... Boa sorte, então – Ele sorriu e não conseguiu deixar de notar o quão linda ela estava em seu vestido azul marinho tomara que caia.

- Line! Remus! – Os dois viram Lily vir correndo até eles, sendo seguida de perto por Marlene e Alice.

- E aí! – Remus abraçou Lily, que se pendurou em seu pescoço e cumprimentou as outras com um aceno de cabeça.

- Porque vocês demoraram tanto, suas idiotas?

- Também te amamos, Line – Lene deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga – Porque a Senhorita Alice, resolveu que seria bom atrasar um pouco.

- Mas olha que beleza quem encontramos ao chegar na festa, Prongs!

Todos olharam para a voz masculina que se aproximava.

- Black – Marlene comentou.

- Sempre um prazer te ver, Lene! – Ele abriu os braços e foi em direção a morena.

- Oi Lily!

A ruiva voltou seus olhos para James – Oi James.

- Você está linda.

Ela corou diante do comentário dele – Obrigada, James... Você também, está muito bonito.

- Como vocês dois são bonitinhos! – Sirius apertou as bochechas de James, que lhe deu um murro.

- Larga de ser besta, Black!

- Você também está linda, Lene! Era isso que queria ouvir?

Marlene ficou vermelha mas, para não perder o costume, mandou ele a merda.

Enquanto eles discutiam, Remus virou para Lily, que ainda estava abraçada com ele – Decidiu o que vai fazer hoje?

Lily olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Remus sobre si.

- Já estava meio que decidido, Remus... – Ela deu de ombros – Mas sei lá.

- Não se sente bem fazendo isso? – Ele, que a segurava pela cintura, afastou-se um pouco para poder conversar melhor com a amiga.

- Não é que não me sinta bem – Ela ficou de frente para ele e começou a mexer nas mãos – Porque eu sei que, depois que eu e ele terminarmos eu vou me sentir melhor... Mas não consigo parar de pensar que ele vai ficar triste e que, talvez, o Potter, não goste de mim e essas coisas...

- Deixa de ser tonta – Remus apertou o nariz dela – Vou te contar um segredo.

- Qual?

Ele riu diante do olhar curioso dela – Você viu que James, apesar de saber que somos melhores amigos, coisa e tal, não conseguiu tirar os olhos da minha mão em sua cintura? Ou que ele, apesar de estar discutindo com Sirius, não consegue evitar uma espiadela pra cá?

No momento em que Lily virou os olhos para ver se era verdade, encontrou os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James olhando para ela.

Ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Viu só? – Remus colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos novamente – Ele gosta de você, Ruiva. Só de você e como nunca gostou de ninguém. Mas esse será outro de nossos muitos segredos, ok?

Quando ele piscou para ela, ela não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada.

- E quanto a Line?

Remus deu de ombros e olhou para o chão.

- Hei... Que houve? – Ela perguntou, colocando a mão em cima do braço dele.

- Ela gosta de outro, Lils – Ele olhou para o lado, com um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

- Ela o que? – A ruiva perguntou, sem entender.

- Ela falou pra mim, ontem se não me engano, que gosta de outro e planeja de declarar pra ele na festa.

Lily começou a rir na cara de seu amigo.

- Que foi? Você sabe de quem ela gosta?

- Claro que sei. Você vai descobrir na festa, se ela se declarar mesmo.

- Se você diz – Ele passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela, enquanto caminhavam de volta para perto dos outros – E você sabe, qualquer problema, é só me chamar, que eu bato em quem você precisar.

Lily deu um beijo no ombro dele, pensando na sorte que tinha ao tê-lo como melhor amigo.

- E aí, vamos entrar?

- LILY!

Todos olharam para Adam, que vinha correndo.

- Oi, Adam...

- E aí, pessoal.

Todos acenaram para ele, que segurava a mão de Lily.

- Vamos? – Ele a puxou pela mão, enquanto ela dava uma última olhada para seus amigos.

- Já vi que vou encher a cara hoje – James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não será o único, meu amigo – Remus passou a mão pelo ombro dele, enquanto do outro lado, Marlene segurava seu braço.

- Não será mesmo!

**x**

_Well there's a song on the radio that says:  
__"Let's get this party started."  
__So let's get this party started  
_**Calm Before the Storm – Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Não acredito que saiu! Juro que tô muito feliz. Mas vou ser breve, quatro provas essa semana, então tenho que voltar pro batente!  
**N**ão gostei muito do capítulo, mas eu amo a amizade LilyxRemus porque amizade verdadeira não se encontra em qualquer esquina e ainda bem que, apesar de todos os pesares, brigas e tal eu sei que tenho em quem confiar. E isso, por si só, vale qualquer coisa!  
**C**hega de lenga lenga, preciso voltar pros estudos.

**B**eijos!


End file.
